24 Grudnia 2006
thumb|left 06:00 Wesołych Świąt 06:55 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Wigilia u Domisiów; program dla dzieci 08:20 Magiczna gwiazda; film animowany 09:20 Łowcy Przygód - Niech wygra lepszy!; program dla dzieci 10:00 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 6 - Para; serial TVP 10:30 Spotkanie z Jezusem (Miracle Maker); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA, Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wigilia z Kardynałem 13:40 Kiedy błyszczą oczy dzieci. Historia świątecznej choinki. (Und es glaenzen Kinderaugen. Die Geschichte des Weihnachts baumes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 14:35 12 wieczorów wigilijnych (12 Days of Christmas Eve) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 16:00 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie 16:45 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Klan - odc.1189 /1190; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 798/799; telenowela TVP 18:45 Przybieżeli kolędnicy cz.1; reportaż 18:55 Wieczorynka - Bajki zza okna - Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Orędzie wigilijne Prymasa Polski - ks.Józefa Glempa 20:10 Gdzie jest Nemo? (Finding Nemo); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003) 21:50 Tylko ty (Only You ( z Marisą Tomei)) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 23:35 Przybieżeli kolędnicy cz.2; reportaż 23:55 Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie (Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie); transmisja kraj prod.Watykan (2006) 01:35 Pocałunek przed śmiercią (A Kiss Before Dying) 89'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 03:05 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton 03:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:35 Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 90 (93) Skandal w biały dzień 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 91 (90) Źródło wszelkiego zła 06:30 Smak Europy - smaki dzieciństwa 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Reniferek (The Little Reindeer); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2005) 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 814 Wirus; telenowela TVP 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 455; serial TVP 08:15 Święta w Nowym Jorku (Christmas in new York); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 09:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Jacek Zieliński (Skaldowie) 09:25 Królewna Śnieżka (Snow White) 83'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:55 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik (1); magazyn 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Święty Mikołaj ze smakiem (175) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Merlin - Cz 2/2 (Merlin); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1998) 13:30 Kolędowanie z Krawczykiem 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1359; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 816 Prosto w oczy; telenowela TVP 15:00 Duże dzieci - (58); talk-show 15:45 Latarnicy z Dublina; reportaż 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 276 Siostry; serial TVP 17:00 Najwspanialsze drzewko świata. (Christmas Tree - Greatest Tree on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Kolęda u Prezydenta RP 19:05 Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie (koncert kolęd) 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 456; serial TVP 20:45 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 215 20:55 Ciągle nadzieja; koncert 21:50 M jak Małgorzata Kożuchowska; film dokumentalny 22:05 K jak Kasia Cichopek; film dokumentalny 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport Telegram 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 13 pierwszych dni - 24 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:05 Igraszki losu (Serendipity) 87'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:35 Cicha noc (Silent Night) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 02:00 Koncert kolęd w opracowaniu Witolda Lutosławskiego 02:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:30 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:05 Serial animowany 07:25 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 07:50 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:15 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:10 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:05 Noc Bożego Narodzenia - film obyczajowy reż. Ken Jubenvill, wyk. Jack Palance, Rick Schroder, Amy Locane, Albert Schultz Kanada 1997 11:45 Gwiazdkowa zguba - film familijny reż. Alex Zamm, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Ashley Williams, Patrick Fabian, Bobb'e J. Thompson Kanada/USA 2004 13:25 Cud w Sage Creek - western reż. James Intveld, wyk. Sarah Aldrich, Francine York, David Carradine, Masam Holden, Brian Libby, Irene Bedard, Rance Howard, James Intveld, Michael Parks, DJ Perry, Buck Taylor, Tanya Turner, Darian Weiss, Martin Kove, Tim USA 2005 14:50 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 16:00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:30 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 17:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 18:00 Kolęda w Polsacie 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kevin sam w domu - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, John Heard, Roberts Blossom, Catherine O'Hara, Angela Goethals USA 1990 21:30 Bezsenność w Seattle - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Tom Hanks, Meg Ryan, Ross Malinger, Bill Pullman USA 1993 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Stary Gringo - western reż. Luis Puenzo, wyk. Gregory Peck, Jane Fonda, Jimmy Smits, Patricio Contreras USA 1989 01:35 Mordercza rozgrywka - thriller reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Diane Lane, Tom Skerritt, Daniel Baldwin, Arthur Brauss, Katherine Isobel, Ferdinand Mayne Niemcy/ USA 1992 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy thumb|left 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy 08:30 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy 09:05 Tajemniczy ogród - film familijny, USA 1993 10:55 Świąteczna ucieczka - film familijny, USA 1992 12:45 Niania - serial komediowy 13:20 Taniec z gwiazdami - finał finałów - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Powrót do przyszłości - film przygodowy, USA 19885 18:30 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Harry Potter i komnata tajemnic - film przygodowy, USA 2001 23:05 Ostatni sprawiedliwy - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 00:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 05.55 Sztukateria, mag. kult. 06.20 KINOmaniak, nowa formuła 06.45 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 07.10 Pokemon, serial anim. 08.00 Gwiazdkowe wspomnienie, kom. familijna USA, 1997 09.50 Człowiek z M-3, kom. Polska, 1968 11.40 Strażnik Teksasu, serial akcji USA, 1998 12.35 Pamiętne wakacje, dramat USA, 1995 14.25 Magiczne święta, film rodzinny Kanada / USA, 1985 16.05 Gepetto, baśń USA, 2000 17.50 Arabela, serial familijny; Czechosłowacja, 1979 19.00 O krok od zbawienia, dramat Wielka Brytania, 2003 20.50 Fille de D’Artagnan, kom. przyg. Francja, 1994 23.10 Mgła, horror USA, 1980; reż.: John Carpenter 00.50 Sara, film akcji Polska, 1997 02.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 03.10 Drogówka, mag. policyjny 03.30 KINOmaniak, nowa formuła 03.55 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 04.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. piłkarski 04.40 Vmax, mag. motoryzacyjny 05.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 06:25 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 406; serial TVP 08:10 Słowo na niedzielę 08:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP 09:05 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP 10:00 Dziadek do orzechów; baśń filmowa 11:25 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Wratislavia Cantans 2006 (cz.1) Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Symfonia g-moll KV 550; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki katedralnej Wniebowzięcia NMP w Płocku 14:15 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9* - Spisek; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Zaproszenie - Gniazdo Polan 15:35 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza - "Wśród nocnej ciszy" - koncert kolęd; koncert 16:15 Biografie - Pięć portretów pana Kazimierza; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie 18:15 M jak miłość - odc. 407; serial TVP 19:00 Dobranocka - O krasnalach i Wigilii 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Orędzie wigilijne Prymasa Polski - ks.Józefa Glempa 20:05 Kolęda u Prezydenta RP 20:20 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP 21:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP 22:05 Darmo otrzymaliście, darmo dawajcie - koncert kolęd 23:05 M jak miłość - odc. 407; serial TVP 23:55 Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie (Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie); transmisja kraj prod.Watykan (2006) 01:35 Dobranocka za oceanem - O krasnalach i Wigilii 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:20 Orędzie wigilijne Prymasa Polski - ks.Józefa Glempa 02:30 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP 03:25 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP 04:15 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie 05:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9* - Spisek; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:15 Tygodnik; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 W obronie zwierzaków - odc. 1 - Podstępna gra (City Tails. Fowl Play...,ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Niepokorni - Bożena Maria Mrozinkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 07:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 07:45 TKW Poranny 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 07:55 Oprawa 07:55 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Oprawa 08:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:25 Oprawa 08:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 08:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 08:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 08:45 Oprawa 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Oprawa 08:55 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 09:00 W obronie zwierzaków - odc. 1 - Podstępna gra (City Tails. Fowl Play...,ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 09:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 09:45 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Niepokonani; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Kurier; STEREO 10:35 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 10:40 Niepokorni - Bożena Maria Mrozinkiewicz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Regiony - miejsca w Europie - małe ojczyzny - .; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Nasi szwajcarscy sąsiedzi; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 11:43 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 11:44 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Piotr Brząkalik; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką; magazyn o książkach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:35 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 12:40 Święci ze Sieny i Asyżu (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Siena, Italy, Assisi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 13:40 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - bp Paweł Anweiler; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Telenowyny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 14:40 Wyprawa do Lourdes. (The Shrine at Lourdes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 15:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 7 dni świat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 16:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:45 Oprawa 16:50 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika Warszawska odc. 215; film dokumentalny; STEREO 16:55 Oprawa 17:00 Warszawski tydzień 17:15 Oprawa 17:15 Kościół i świat 17:25 Oprawa 17:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 17:42 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 17:45 Regiony kultury; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.12.2006 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:25 TELEWIZYJNY NUMER WARSZAWSKI 18:25 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Zwiastun WOT W wielkim świecie W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Jingiel świateczny WOT; STEREO 18:30 Zaczarowane kolędy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zwiastun WOT Mój pies W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Studio reportażu - Telewizja dzieci dzieciom; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Zwiastun WOT SOS Wioski dziecięce - akcja charytatywna; STEREO 19:30 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Kolędy z Filharmonią Śląską; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Oprawa 20:10 Studio reportażu - Historia jednego opłatka.....; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Oprawa 20:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Śladami Świętej Rodziny (Les sejours de la Sainte Famille); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks Piotr Brząkalik; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Niepokorni - Krzysztof Młodzik; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 21:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:45 5 minut o... - Szopka wigilijna w Niepokalanowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Studio reportażu - Opowieści wiglilijne Władysława Bartoszewskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zwiastun WOT W wielkim świecie W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:15 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Kościół i świat 22:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 22:30 Wigilia z księdzem Twardowskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - bp Paweł Anweiler; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:05 Studio pogoda 23:10 Niepokorni - Krzysztof Młodzik; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Planetarium; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Pasterka na Wawelu; transmisja; STEREO 01:30 Kraina Świętego Patryka (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Dublin, Ireland and the land of St. Patrick); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 6 (People of Mogador, The, ep. 6); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Muzyka sakralna z Katedry św. Stefana w Wiedniu (Live from the Stephansdom, Vienna) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Święta z Chaplinem - Chaplin dzisiaj: Gorączka złota (Chaplin Today: The Gold Rush) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Serge Le Péron; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Święta z Chaplinem - Gorączka złota (The Gold Rush); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1925); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Oratorium na Boże Narodzenie (Johann Sebastian Bach: Christmas Oratorio); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Droga przez życie (Cirque du Soleil: Journey of man); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Królowa Bona - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Uroczysty Koncert z Salzburga - cz. 1 (Festkonzert from Salzburg (I)) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Studio Kultura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Święta z Chaplinem - Chaplin dzisiaj: Dzisiejsze czasy (Chaplin Today: Modern Times); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Święta z Chaplinem - Dzisiejsze czasy (Modern Times); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1936); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Studio Kultura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Nad nim anieli; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs Kramer) 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Robert Benton; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Meryl Streep, Jane Alexander, Justin Henry, Howard Duff, George Coe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Studio TVP Kultura - 30 minut odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 30 minut - Podróż; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 30 minut - W krainie jaskrawych zabawek ;-); film fabularny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Natalie Cole - koncert (Natalie Cole - Ask The Woman Who Knows) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Uczta Babette (Babette's feast) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Dania (1987); reż.:Gabriel Axel; wyk.:Asta Esper Hagen Andersen, Stéphane Audran; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Koncert z Pragi (Live from Prague) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 09:00 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Z archiwum TVP - Dziewczyna z charakterem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Futbol Mistrzów; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Anglia - Portugalia ( I połowa ) (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 11:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Anglia - Portugalia ( II połowa ) (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 12:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Anglia - Portugalia ( dogrywka ) (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 13:40 Łyżwy figurowe - Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg (Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg); transmisja kraj prod.ROSJA (2006) 15:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Brazylia - Francja ( I połowa ) (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Brazylia - Francja ( II połowa ) (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:50 Łyżwy figurowe - Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg (Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg); transmisja kraj prod.ROSJA (2006) 18:00 Wydarzenia 2006 - Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - na basenie 50 m: Budapeszt (.); transmisja kraj prod.Węgry (2006) 19:00 Łyżwy figurowe - Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg (Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg); transmisja kraj prod.ROSJA (2006) 20:00 Wydarzenia 2006 - Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Helsinki (`) kraj prod.Finlandia (2006) 21:00 Łyżwy figurowe - Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg (Finał Grand Prix - Sankt Petersburg); transmisja kraj prod.ROSJA (2006) 22:00 Wydarzenia 2006 - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Turyn 2006 - polskie medale (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 23:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 07:30 Joey II (10) - serial komediowy prod. USA 08:00 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2004 09:50 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (8) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 10:25 Alfie - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 12:15 Mr. & Mrs. Smith - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005 14:20 Deser: Moja krew - film krótkometrażowy 14:45 Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2004 16:40 Gwiezdne Wojny - część IV: Nowa nadzieja - film s-f, USA 1977 18:50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey II (10) - serial komediowy prod. USA 20:00 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 21:35 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 23:20 Ray - film biograficzny, USA 2004 01:55 Skazany na bluesa - film muzyczny, Polska 2005 03:35 Nowy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1970 04:55 Tajemniczy samuraj (7) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 05:20 Przez 24 godziny IV (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2005 06:10 Gwiezdne wojny: Moc jest z tobą - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Najbardziej idiotyczne momenty w karierze gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 11:30 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 12:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 MTV w domu u... - z wizyt± u gwiazd 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Weekend z gwiazdami 2006: MTV Vaults Christina Aguilera - reportaż o wokalistce 14:30 Weekend z gwiazdami 2006: Making the Performance z Nelly Furtado - przygotowania do występu na MTV EMA 15:00 Weekend z gwiazdami 2006: MTV Meets Beyoncé - reportaż 15:30 Weekend z gwiazdami 2006: MTV Vaults Outkast - reportaż o grupie 16:00 ¦wi±teczny miks muzyczny 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Wspaniała 40 - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Ujawniam moje preferencje seksualne - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Obciachowe rodziny - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 23:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 00:00 Happy Tree Friends - wydanie ¶wi±teczne 00:30 Bezsenno¶ć z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Polsat Sport 07:00 Norwegia - Rosja, Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet - finał; piłka ręczna 09:00 Rosja - Brazylia, Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet - finał; siatkówka 11:00 ATP Masters Series, Finał; tenis 13:00 Polska - Brazylia, Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - finał; siatkówka 15:00 FC Barcelona - Arsenal Londyn, Liga Mistrzów - finał sezonu 2005 / 2006; piłka nożna 17:00 Holiday Festival on Ice; łyżwiarstwo figurowe 18:00 Punkt, set, mecz - wydanie świąteczne; magazyn siatkarski 19:00 Capital One Holiday Celebration on Ice; łyżwiarstwo figurowe 20:00 Włochy - Francja, Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - finał; piłka nożna 22:30 2 x 45 - wydanie świąteczne; magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Holiday Celebration on Ice; łyżwiarstwo figurowe Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku